Stand in the rain
by Barracade
Summary: Song-fic! Yay! Based before the Titans formed./ The sky darkened with black rolling clouds. It seemed like it was going to rain soon. "Watch where your going" but she walked swiftly never breaking her stride or even slowing down. /Nightmares crept into her mind at night. The four yellow eyes burned into her memory. She wanted to be a hero. But how could she?


Hey guys I had a sudden inspiration to write a song-fic. Now I am not going to post song lyrics in here because every time I do they get deleted because of the rules. Meh, anyway I was watching Teen titan music videos and had an idea when I watched 'Stand in the rain' by superchick and this music video was all about Raven. And I was like –light bulb-! And Bu-da-da-daaah! Here we are with my song-fic.-Also this story is based before the Titans were formed, that should clear any and all confusion. Please enjoy. Oh and I will get on with my other stories soon too. :P

…..

The sky was darkened with black rolling clouds high above. It seems like it was going to rain soon. People walked down the streets in hurried footsteps. They all wanted to get to shelter or wherever they were going before it started to rain. A mother hurried along ushering her two children to the car on one of the few empty streets. Her car seemed to be the only one in the lot cracks running along the black hardened tar and through yellow, white, and even the occasional blue lines. She sat her children in their car seats and buckled them up. She closed the door and was heading to her door but was stopped by a burly hand. She jumped and turned to the source to see a group of hoodlums. She opened her mouth and screamed.

The man was quick to silence her by covering her mouth. She struggled against the man's grip and the others lifted their guns to her. "Give me all your money" the man ordered her. She continued to struggle for she had no money with her. The man threw her to the ground harshly and the others made ready their guns and pulled the trigger. The man laughed maniacally but was shocked when he saw the woman unharmed and a cloaked figure in front of her. The figure glared at him harshly and said "I think you should go" her voice was distinctively feminine. The men laughed.

"Now this is rich" the first man said. "This little girl thinks she can tell us what to do" all of the men pulled out their guns again. "I think that we should teach her a lesson" he said with a blood thirsty grin. The girl in the cloak looked at them indifferently. "I think that I might teach you a lesson" she said diplomatically. The men laughed again. "Ok men someone needs an attitude adjustment" he said and all of them aimed their guns at her. They pulled the trigger and the figure grabbed the mother and teleported away. The men looked around confusedly. She reappeared behind them and pushed the man over. The woman was on the ground out to the side. The men looked at the girl in surprise. How did she do that? "You picked the wrong day to mess with me" the man said as he picked himself off of the ground.

He reared forward to punch her but she ducked under it and delivered a haymaker to the underside of his chin. She took a step back as the man once again tumbled to the ground. The man quickly hopped to his feet with a roar and charged at the girl again. His fists flying towards her she seemed to dance out of harm's way. She punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach and then did a roundhouse kick to his face. He spat out blood and prepared to charge again but heard police sirens. He stood to his feet then started to run with his men following. The girl looked to the flashing lights in confusion.

But she quickly ignored it and helped the woman to her feet. "Thank you" the woman said as the girl guided her to her car. "No problem" the girl said. She opened the car and they both heard the wailing of the two children. The woman didn't know what else to say and bit her lip. The girl was staring at her as if she sensed her internal turmoil. The sirens seemed to grow closer and the girl looked towards their direction. A news bus came around the corner. The girl looked at the woman. "I better go" she said as she turned around. "Thank you" the woman said at a loss for words. "No need to thank me, just stay safe" the girl said as she vanished into the shadows. Police cars surrounded the car along with the van from earlier. The police came to the car and asked her if she was ok. The woman told them yes and described the events that had just transpired. The news people were very thrilled about the new scope they claimed. Soon the area was very crowded.

The girl from earlier was walking through the alleys. She held her sapphire blue cloak close to herself as she stared at the dark sky above her. She exited the alley and walked out to a busy street. She accidently ran into a man and he shouted "hey weirdo, why don't you watch where you're going" but she walked swiftly never breaking her stride or slowing down. The man scratched his head and irritably continued on his way muttering insults under his breath. The girl walked against the crowd and they seemed to part as she passed whispering things among one another. The girl was sure she looked quite a sight. She wasn't even from earth.

But what was she doing here you may ask? Well, her name is Raven, and she was sent here. Raven walked quicker as she went further down the street the people seemed to be thinning as everyone went inside. Soon she had gone far enough that there were no people. "I guess everyone went inside" she said to herself. But wasn't this how she liked things? She loved her solitude back at her old home. She was always alone she practically thrived on being alone. She heard her voice echo and sighed mournfully. She loved to be alone, for everything to be quiet. She didn't know why but she knew that when she's all alone, everything felt like it was all coming down.

She continued to walk hearing a few voices wanting her attention, but she wouldn't turn around. Her visions came to her in brief bursts burning buildings and nothing but death and decay everywhere. She shivered slightly. The shadows were long and loomed over her. She kept up her front because she feared that if she cried one tear, that all of the pent up tears from before would never stop raining down. So she walked, far and wide. Those four yellow eyes burned into her memory.

Lightning shot across the sky quickly followed by the thunder as the sky roared in anger. Rain fell from the sky in big droplets and soaked everything in sight. Raven frowned slightly but continued walking. Another burst of lightning lite up the night sky. She walked faster her cloak billowing slightly in the wind. She had already been through too much but she stood as tall as she could. Right now her world seemed to be crashing down. She was in an unfamiliar land, no money, no home, and her horrible future was looming over her head. But maybe one day, all of the things that she's been missing will be found, if she stood in the rain.

She doesn't make a sound as she slips into an abandoned apartment the bottom two floors the only ones not drenched in water. She was alone in this fight. She was constantly fighting with herself trying to control her powers and emotions and to keep her dark side from escaping. But there were still fears whispering in the corners of her mind. Maybe she would lose the fight one day or be too tired to continue. She tries to stand against these fears but eventually she falls down. It seems to be a vicious cycle. Controlling her powers, eliminating emotions, doubts plague her mind, and it starts again.

She wanted to be found by someone, she felt like she needed a friend or someone to tell her that everything was going to be all right. She wanted to escape but the only way out of this mess is through everything she was running from. The prophecy, it was all she thought about these days. And it was hard not to as nightmares crept into her mind at night. She wants for all of this to end, she wants to give up. But she can't let that happen. Because if she did then all of this would be destroyed, she would've then helped him. She didn't want to be what she was told she was. Where she was from she was seen as a monster, but she didn't want to be that. She wanted to be a hero. But how could she? She can't even walk down the street without getting frightened looks.

Maybe she was alone, but she was going to fight. She wasn't just going to give up. There were people that needed her help here. They were innocent and they didn't deserve the things that her father would do to them. She stared out the window thinking to herself. She saw the rain slow and eventually stop. She sighed and as she was about to go to sleep she saw a flash of green fly across the sky. Raven jolted awake and thought to herself what it was. Perhaps it was a shooting star like she had read in a book when she was a child. A childish thought invaded her mind and she almost brushed it off. But then thought, what did she have to lose?

She made a wish to the supposed star and smiled slightly. And said smile was wiped right off of her face when she saw a big green explosion that was no doubt from the star she had just wished on. She stood to her feet and ran out the door. She heard people screaming and instinctively ran through the alleys. "Maybe it wasn't just a star?" She said to herself.

But unknown to herself it was a star, a star known as Koriand'r, or Starfire. And maybe her wish would come true…

She would have friends who truly cared for her, and perhaps she would gain a family in time.

As long as she stood in the rain.

…..

Ya know, I am very happy with that ending! Perhaps it is a little cheesy, but good all the same. ^_^ So please tell me what you think! :D I would love to hear from you.

Read on!

~Barracade


End file.
